


Pick Up Lines

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Ficlet, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly, just two drunk idiots in stupid love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: Sometimes a bad pick up line can end in something good.





	Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short ficlet I posted on Tumblr. It's really silly, so enjoy!
> 
> I do not own these characters!!

Aziraphale and Crowley are drunk and Crowley _struts_ across the shop to get another bottle of wine.

The angel admires his wiggle and says, “I say, my dear! But do you happen to have any chips with that frozen malt?”

Crowley doesn't comment on the way he butchers that horrible pick-up line, but he grins and _struts_ back to the sofa. 

He magics the cork out of the bottle and refills Aziraphale’s glass.

He says, “You know what I’m like, angel?” He stops pouring and sits next to him.

“Hm, what are you like, my boy?” Aziraphale leans closer to him, his cheeks becoming flushed from the wine.

Crowley takes a big gulp from his glass and then gazes at him. “I’m like a good book…once I begin, you won’t want to stop.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widen and he hides his face in the sofa cushion as Crowley giggles triumphantly.

“You wicked thing…” he mumbles against the cushion.

“Oh, wait…” Crowley blinks at him. “I think there’s something wrong with my eyes.”

“What, your eyes look—”

“I can’t seem to take them off you.”

Aziraphale pushes his arm. “You! Now, you’re just being foolish.”

Crowley’s face softens and they stare at one another.

He feels Aziraphale put his hand on top of his and his heart skips.

“Are you alright?” the angel asks. “You’ve gone quiet.”

Crowley grins again and caresses his knuckles as Aziraphale squeezes his fingers.

“I’m fine,“ he replies. “It’s just…not everyone is lucky enough to be touched by an angel.”

He expects him to roll his eyes. Instead, Aziraphale sets his glass on the coffee table and moves even closer.

“I’ll bet they’ve never been kissed by one either,” he whispers.

Crowley’s mouth parts but no words emerge.

His silence is filled by an angel’s kiss.


End file.
